Saint Jiub
Summary Saint Jiub the Eradicator, sometimes known as Saint Jiub, Eradicator of the Winged Menace and Jiub the Magnificent, is a saint of the Tribunal Temple and the New Temple. He was canonized for driving the cliff racers from the island of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. Jiub was originally a freelance assassin, who murdered to pay for his skooma addiction. He was eventually caught by the authorities when he was paid to assassinate a high-ranking official from House Redoran. However, the Morag Tong had also been hired to kill him, and Jiub's rival assassin had called the guard to cover his tracks. Jiub walked into the trap and was taken into custody. He was tried for murder and imprisoned in Vivec City. At some point in his imprisonment, he was taken from Morrowind, and likely moved to the Imperial Prison, in the Imperial City. In 3E 427, Jiub and a fellow prisoner were put on a prison ship and sent to Morrowind. His fellow prisoner was the Nerevarine, who had been sent to Vvardenfell at the request of Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Both prisoners were freed in Seyda Neen. Jiub, wanting to make up for his dark past, sought redemption by serving the people of Morrowind. He made it his mission to eradicate the Winged Menace, the cliff racers who plagued the roads of Vvardenfell. It took years to hunt them all down as he traveled Vvardenfell atop a silt strider, but in a final battle in the ash wastes, Jiub was triumphant. Vivec, admiring his virtue, saved Jiub from death and brought him to his palace, where he was made a saint. He was hailed as a hero by the people of Morrowind, and earned many titles. Jiub later moved to the Cyrodilic city of Kvatch, where he began work on a twenty-six volume epic to serve as his autobiography. In 3E 433, marking the opening of the Oblivion Crisis, gates to the Deadlands were opened outside Kvatch, and the city was destroyed by the armies of Mehrunes Dagon. Jiub, who was writing in his house at the time of the attack, was soul trapped by a Dremora. His soul was cast adrift in the Soul Cairn, eternally trapped there by the Ideal Masters. For centuries, Jiub wandered the realm, oblivious to his death, thinking he had simply been imprisoned by the Dremora. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Jiub Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Dunmer, Elf, Freelance Assassin, Saint Jiub the Eradicator, Jiub the Eradicator, Jiub the Magnificent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Forcefield Creation/Magic/Reality Warping via magical scrolls (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Healing and some Resistance to Magic via potions or assorted enchanted gears Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He singlehandedly ended the dominance of Cliff-racers in the entire Morrowind, which many adventurers, mages and warriors were incapable. It's likely that he had probably battled monsters like giants on his quest against Cliff-racers, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes) Speed: At least Subsonic (As a freelance assassin and a legendary hunter, so he should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords) Durability: At least Large Building level (Clashed with endless Cliff-racers and monsters across the province of Morrowind, who should be comparable to Queen Ayrenn or Sails-Through-Storms) Stamina: Very High (He is still in good condition and able to easily dispatch squads of enemies as most legionnaires or experienced warriors across the Empire. However, his deed to eradicate the Cliff-racers is enough to prove how physically fit that Jiub can go on for days to kill all these creatures) Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with a bow Standard Equipment: An assorted selection of commonplace weapons for Tamrielic population. All of his gears and weapons can be enchanted if he is financially capable. Intelligence: Gifted. He eradicated all Cliff-racers across Morrowind; thus, his status as a legendary hunter is top notch in the history annals of Tamriel. His skills as a hunter must be very excellent at finding and killing the Cliff-racers as well as other monsters. Weaknesses: Naive Gallery 600px-MW-npc-Jiub.jpg|Jiub in the Elder Scrolls III Morrowind. He was in the same ship with the Nerevarine 600px-SR-npc-Jiub.jpg|Saint Jiub is now a wandering soul in Soul Cairn. This is set in the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Tier 8